Grimm Destruction
by mr.stabby117
Summary: What happens when the Grimm face the power of the Destructor? or at least the power of its student. JauneXPyrrhaXRuby


Jaune Arc hunched over, holding his stomach as he groaned

'Damn you Beerus, making me go to school.'

Flashback

"Jaune! Come here!" Jaune looked up from his training to see his mentor standing next to his parents,

"Hi Mom, Dad, Lord Beerus," Jaune said hugging his parents,

"Jaune it has come to my attention that in order for you to become one of these huntsmen you must have some form of formal schooling, as such you will be attending Beacon Academy, have fun," Beerus said with mischievous look in his eyes,

"I have told the headmaster about your status as Lord Beerus's student, have fun," Whis said calmly, ignoring the horrified look on Jaune's face,

End Flashback

He was cut off from his musings as the bullhead lurched, (along with his stomach) signaling it's landing.

Jaune ran out of the death machine as fast as he could, before stopping to look around at Beacon,

*BOOM*

At least he would have if an explosion hadn't interrupted him, he turned to see a girl with white hair walking away from a red-cloaked girl, who had fallen into a small crater,

"Welcome to Beacon..." she muttered sadly

"Hey," The girl looked up at the person next to her "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." She said taking his outstretched hand "Aren't you the guy who nearly threw up?"

"I'm sorry but vomit boy came to mind." Ruby apologized

"Motion sickness is a lot more common than people think you know," Jaune said pouting

"Yeah... so I got this thing." Jaune jumped at seeing a large scythe come from his red friend

"Is that a scythe!"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She said slightly smug

"That's awesome! I have no idea what that means, but it's awesome!" Jaune said, causing Ruby to blush

"T-Thanks, so what do you have?" She asked as she gained control of her blush

"I was taught to use nothing but my magic so I don't really need a weapon. Plus, I can't find any weapon strong enough for me." Ruby's eyes widened

"You mean you don't have a weapon?!" Jaune shrugged

"Yeah, I mean nothing here can be more dangerous than my teacher, plus most weapons are too fragile for me as they tend to break when I use them."

"Okay... magic?"

"I'll show it to you later we should get to the ceremony." He said,

"Uh, where is that exactly?"

"Ruby!" Yang shouted waving towards her sister, who dragged a blonde boy with her,

"Hi, Yang this my new friend Jaune." Jaune waved "Hey."

"Oh! I knew my baby sister would make some friends!" Yang said after nearly suffocating Ruby in a hug, she looked at Jaune

"Just to be clear you hurt Ruby I kick your ass." she said an eerie smile on her face, cracking her knuckles

"Y-Yes Ma'am," Jaune said, saluting, he learned long ago that no matter how strong you become nothing can save you from an angry woman.

Skipping the part with Weiss and Ozpin

"I really don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby said looking around

"I know I do..." Yang said before she saw Jaune walk in shirtless showing off his stone-carved muscles with a few scars here and there,

Yang's eyes widened

'Ooh, me likey.'

The sound of a candle being lit interrupted her daydreaming

Jaune sweatdropped when he heard the arguing between Weiss and Yang before sleep claimed him.

'This is gonna be interesting.'

The next day

"You will be assigned to your teams today," Jaune swore he heard glass breaking,

"Your partner will be the first person you make eye contact in the forest, good luck," Ozpin stated, Jaune heard everyone launch when he was up next he looked at the two teacher's and winked, getting a chuckle from Ozpin and a faint blush from Glynda

"WHOOO!" Jaune shouted as he soared through the air before reacting on instinct, catching a red and gold Javelin, he recognized as Pyrrha's.

'Guess she wants to be partners.' Jaune thought before walking over towards Pyrrha's location

"Yo!" Pyrrha looked back when she heard that only to see Jaune running towards her holding onto her Milo,

"You know if you wanted to be partners you could have asked." He teased getting a blush out of the girl

"Sorry..." She said poking her fingers together, before catching Milo that Jaune threw as he came closer.

"It's fine, now come on don't wanna get overpowered by Grimm do you?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's go." Pyrrha smiled,

Jaune grinned as he watched Ruby decapitate the Nevermore,

*ROAR*

Jaune spun around just in time to see a wave of Grimm tearing through the forest, turning he saw that his friends were all tired from the fight with the Deathstalker and Nevermore, thinking quickly he grabbed the back of Ren and Pyrrha's shirt's (Nora already being on the other side of the canyon) and threw them towards Nora,

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted having run down and seeing Jaune standing alone against the army of Grimm.

"Hey, Ruby! Remember when I said I could use magic?" Jaune asked a grin on his face,

"Magic? As in dust spells?" Weiss asked Ruby shook her head,

"Jaune that doesn't matter right now you'll die if you don't run," Ruby shouted,

Jaune grinned before he turned towards the oncoming wave of Grimm,

"It ain't a good idea to underestimate me, Rubes," Jaune said, "After all, as my teacher says,"

Black and purple energy exploded around Jaune,

"Before creation comes destruction."


End file.
